New World Computing
New World Computing, Inc. was a computer game development company founded in 1984 by Jon Van Caneghem and Marc Caldwell, best known for its work on the Might and Magic RPG series and its spin-offs, especially Heroes of Might and Magic. The company was bought by The 3DO Company in 1996. In 2003, with 3DO becoming bankrupt, New World Computing disappeared as well. Ubisoft Entertainment bought the rights to Might and Magic in 2003. Might and Magic Originally, New World Computing was created to publish Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum for the Apple II. In 1988, New World Computing released Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World, which pushed the Apple II to its max. In 1992, New World Computing released its first game developed on the IBM PC, Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. With Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen and Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen, released for the IBM PC in 1992 and 1993 respectively, New World Computing did something that really hasn't been done before or since. If you had both games on your hard drive, then you opened up a whole new world between that bridges the two game worlds. After a pause of five years, New World returned to the Might and Magic series with Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven, their first 3D graphics RPG. Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor, Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer and Might and Magic IX followed between 1999 and 2002. Heroes of Might and Magic In 1995, 1996, and 1999, New World released Heroes of Might and Magic I, Heroes of Might and Magic II, and Heroes of Might and Magic III. The fourth game followed in 2002. New World also developed a PlayStation 2 version, a 3D remake of their older game King's Bounty. Other games In 1989, New World Computing developed the satirical game Nuclear War, which wasn't very successful, but notable as a departure from RPGs. In 1990, the company released King's Bounty for the Apple II and it was later ported to the Sega Genesis. This game is notable because it is the forerunner to the Heroes of Might and Magic series. Might and Magic Games by New World Computing * 1986 ** Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum * 1988 **''Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World'' * 1991 ** Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra * 1992 **''Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen'' * 1993 ** Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen * 1994 ** Might and Magic: World of Xeen * 1995 ** Heroes of Might and Magic ** Might and Magic Trilogy ** Swords of Xeen * 1996 ** Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars * 1997 ** Heroes of Might and Magic Compendium ** Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty * 1998 ** Heroes of Might and Magic II Gold ** Might and Magic Sixpack ** Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven ** Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven (Limited Edition) * 1999 ** Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia ** Heroes of Might and Magic: Millennium Edition ** Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade ** Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor ** Might and Magic: Millennium Edition * 2000 ** Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons ** Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld ** Heroes Chronicles: Masters of the Elements ** Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland *** Heroes of Might and Magic III: Double Pack ** Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death *** Heroes of Might and Magic Trilogy ** Heroes of Might and Magic III: Complete (Collector's Edition) ** Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer * 2001 ** Heroes Chronicles: The Final Chapters ** Heroes of Might and Magic: Quest for the Dragon Bone Staff ** Legends of Might and Magic * 2002 ** Heroes of Might and Magic IV ** Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm ** Heroes of Might and Magic: Platinum Edition ** Might and Magic IX * 2003 ** Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War External links *New World Computing at MobyGames Category:Companies